Queen Mama Chanter
| extra1title = Affiliations | extra1 = Big Mom Pirates | extra2title = Japanese VA | extra2 = Keiji Hirai }} Queen Mama Chanter is a ship homie belonging to the Big Mom Pirates, and the apparent flagship of their fleet. Ship Design and Appearance Queen Mama Chanter is an enormous ship, easily over twenty times the size of the Thousand Sunny; putting it in perspective with the Thousand Sunny, Big Mom's ship could tower over 500 meters. It has a prevalent confectionery theme, having frosting over its railings, ice cream cones at the top of its masts, candy canes and wafers on the sides of the main deck, and a large candle-lit, double-layered cake directly behind its figurehead. The figurehead is clown-shaped, wearing a tricorne hat and a crown. The aftcastle is shaped like a flan. Other parts of the ship likewise appear to be alive, such as the door to Sanji's quarters. The ship has numerous cannons mounted on its side. Several returned cannonballs damaged the starboard side. Personality The living figurehead continuously sings about itself being a ship, showing a somewhat joyful attitude. However, when the ship's starboard was damaged, it took a frightened expression. Abilities and Powers As a ship, it can sail the seas and transport others on board. It transports a branch of the Big Mom Pirates, including several Chess Soldiers as well as officers of the crew and subordinate crews on board. It is also used to deliver supplies to Whole Cake Island, mainly the monthly fee of the protected islands. As a homie, it was granted awareness by an unknown person's soul fragment, while still retaining its ship qualities. The ship's various parts are individual homies, such as the doors, allowing them to open automatically. Weapons It is equipped with several cannons on its sides. History Past Sometime in the past, the ship was brought to life by the power of Charlotte Linlin's Soru Soru no Mi. Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc The ship attacked the Thousand Sunny after Sanji, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Brook, Kozuki Momonosuke, and Caesar Clown fled from Dressrosa. The ship suffered some damage when the Straw Hat Pirates on board the Sunny fought back while trying to escape. They then received the order to retrieve Sanji as well for his upcoming wedding to Charlotte Pudding. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Following the Thousand Sunny, the ship arrived at Zou where Pekoms and Capone Bege disembarked. Later, Bege returned to the ship after he retrieved Caesar and Sanji. Whole Cake Island Arc After Bege brought Sanji and Caesar back to the ship, it sailed through Totto Land and returned to Whole Cake Island. After the destruction of the Whole Cake Chateau, the Queen Mama Chanter assembled with a fleet of Tarteships to hunt down the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Sun Pirates before they could escape Totto Land. The ship later arrived at Cacao Island and attacked the Thousand Sunny. However, before the Straw Hats' ship could be destroyed, Wadatsumi switched it with the Sun Pirates' ship, causing the Queen Mama Chanter to destroy that ship instead. Due to the efforts of the Sun Pirates, the Queen Mama Chanter was unable to pursue the Thousand Sunny. Wano Country Arc Big Mom and many members of her crew took the Queen Mama Chanter to Wano Country in pursuit of the Straw Hats. Several carp were attached to the ship to pull it up the waterfall surrounding Wano, but as the ship reached the top, King of the Beasts Pirates arrived and attacked it. The attack caused the ship to flip over and fall back to the bottom of the waterfall, causing Big Mom to sink into the sea. The ship and the rest of the crew managed to avoid sinking, and sailed in the area around the waterfall. Major Battles *Big Mom Pirates vs. The Curly Hat Crew and Caesar Clown Merchandise The ship appears as part of the Grand Ship Collection. Trivia *''Chanter'' means "to sing" in French. References Site Navigation ca:Queen Mama Chanter es:Queen Mama Chanter fr:Queen Mama Chanter it:Queen Mama Chanter ru:Куин Мама Чантер pl:Queen Mama Chanter Category:Homies Category:Pirate Ships Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Totto Land Characters